visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Neo culture～Beyond the World～
Neo culture～Beyond the World～ is the third album released by D, as well as the band's last indies release, as they signed with major label avex trax and production company Smile Company in early 2008. The album reached #2 on the indies Oricon chart, and #31 on the major chart, where it charted for two weeks. The album was released in three editions simultaneously: two limited CD+DVD editions (types A & B), and a regular CD-only edition (type C), which came with a larger booklet with a photoshoot from the PV of 薔薇色の日. Limited edition A comes with a DVD of the PV for "薔薇色の日々", while limited edition B comes with the PV for "久遠". The album ranked #2 on the ORICON indies chart and #31 on the overall chart. Track listing # Follow - 5:41 composed by ASAGI, lyrics by ASAGI # SIGNAL - 3:33 composed by ASAGI, lyrics by ASAGI # 桜花咲きそめにけ - 5:08 (Ouka Sakisomenikeri) composed by ASAGI, lyrics by ASAGI # Schwarzschild - 6:25 composed by ASAGI, lyrics by ASAGI # Glacial melt - 5:21 composed by Ruiza, lyrics by ASAGI # Marine snow - 4:51 composed by Ruiza, lyrics by ASAGI # Canon del Colca - 3:49 composed by ASAGI, lyrics by ASAGI # Graveless - 4:51 composed by Ruiza, lyrics by ASAGI # 空に咲む花、水に凄み地に宿る。 - 5:52 (Sora ni Emu Hana, Mizu ni Sumi Chi ni Yadoru.) composed by Tsunehito, lyrics by ASAGI # 久遠 - 5:56 (Kuon) composed by ASAGI, lyrics by ASAGI # 薔薇色の日々 - 5:54 (Barairo no Hibi) composed by Ruiza, lyrics by ASAGI # Dearest you - 4:51 composed by ASAGI, lyrics by ASAGI * DVD (Limited edition type A): 薔薇色の日々 (Barairo no Hibi) * DVD (Limited edition type B): 久遠 (Kuon) Trivia * As suggested by the album title and the recorded PVs, each song is is about a different country or landscape. * 空に咲む花、水に凄み地に宿る。 (Sora ni Emu Hana, Mizu ni Sumi Chi ni Yadoru.) is often misread sora ni '''samu' hana...'' (which is the usual reading of the kanji), though the furigana written in the booklet states emu as the correct reading. * 桜花咲きそめにけ (Ouka Sakisomenikeri) is often mistransliterated as Sakura hanazaki some ni keri. The title, as well as the entire song, are written in an old dialect of Japanese. * Schwarzschild is often mispelled as Schwarzchild and misread schwarz child (with child being pronounced in English) but, as stated in the furigana シュバルツシルト (Shubarutsushiruto), the title is actually Schwarz's'child, and is intended to be pronounced in German. Lineup * Vocals: ASAGI * Electric & Acoustic Guitar, Mandolin (M-7): Ruiza * Electric Guitar: HIDE-ZOU * Bass: Tsunehito * Drums: HIROKI Guests * TATSUYA KASE - synths Credits SOUND STAFF Co-Producer: TATSUYA KASE Recording & Mixing & Mastering Engineer: TATSUYA KASE Assistant Engineer: TARUKAZU NAITO (Room Champ) Recording & Mastering Studio: BAZOOKA STUDIO Stage PA Engineer: MASAO YAMAMOTO Guitar Engineer: TAKASHI SHINJI (ESP), TSUYOSHI NAGAO (ESP), NORIKAZU ISHII (ESP) CREATIVE STAFF Art Direction & Design: SHIGERU KASAI (spurb) Photographer: YOUSUKE KOMATSU (ODD JOB) Costume: NAGISA SETO (ALUCARD), lin, Sizuka Hair & Make up: TAMAYO KOTAKE (be·glee) Assistant: KOHTA TANABE (be·glee) Singles extracted Image:D_Dearest.jpg| Dearest You 2007.04.25 Image:D_Ouka.jpg| 桜花咲きそめにけり 2007.07.18 Image:D_Schwarzschild.jpg| Schwarzschild 2007.08.15 Category:Albums